Meepo the Geomancer/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Class:Scrapper Meepo's attacks against Infiltrators hit twice and and gain True Strike. Bruisers' attacks against Meepo increase their stats up to two times. Recruitment Meepo the Geomancer can for free by completing Special Operations - When One is not Enough, or for 200 CP. Meepo the Geomancer: He he, thanks for having requested my precious help, Agent! And remember that the best thing about me... is that there are many me's. Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Allied Dota2 members have a 20% chance to gain an extra turn after attacking *'The... Meepo, no?' **Immune to Exhausted **Allies' stats are increased by 10% during extra turns Abilities *Level 1: Geostrike **Type: Melee **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **Special: Finest Hour! (Deals extra damage if Meepo is affected by Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Regeneration effects and Shield effects) **Special: Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against enemies with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed) *Level 2: Poof **Type: Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **All enemies: Neutralized (Removed and prevents stat increasing effects) **All enemies: Staggered (Cannot dodge attacks; Attacks against this target ignore Avoidance effects) **Special: Meepo United! ***Grants various buffs to Meepo, according to the stacks of Meepo Clone owned ***Grants Focused with no Meepo Clones (Increases Accuracy by 25%) ***Grants Agile too with 1 Meepo Clone (Increases Evasion by 25%) ***Grants Fortified too with 2 Meepo Clones (Increases Defense by 25%) ***Grants Strengthened too with 3 Meepo Clones (Increases Attack by 25%) ***Grants Rebuff too with 4 Meepo Clones (Prevents buff removal effects for 2 Rounds) *Level 6: Earthbind **Type: Ranged **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **One enemy: Cornered (Removes and prevents Protection effects) **One enemy: Immobilized (Cannot use Melee attacks) **Special: Meepo Invasion! ***Deals various debuffs to the enemy, according to the stacks of Meepo Clone owned ***Deals Dizzy with no Meepo Clones (Reduces Accuracy by 25%) ***Deals Slowed too with 1 Meepo Clone (Reduces Evasion by 25%) ***Deals Exposed too with 2 Meepo Clones (Reduces Defense by 25%) ***Deals Weakened too with 3 Meepo Clones (Reduces Attack by 25%) ***Deals Manipulated too with 4 Meepo Clones (Prevents debuff removal effects for 2 Rounds) *Level 9: Divided We Stand **''You are many? I am more than you, dear Legion!'' **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Self: Meepo Clone ***Takes an additional action each round ***Can stack up to 4 times ***Cannot be removed ***Lasts indefinitely ***Loses all stacks of Meepo Clone whenever an ally is KO'd Note: Meepo's attacks are supposed to have a low base damage, due to the great number of turns he can take. Themed Weapons Meepo the Geomancer has two themed weapons, Ring of Aquila and Aura of Aquila. Team-Up Bonuses *'Arboreal': Heroes who are friends to tree (since he's a Geomancer...) *'Big Mouth': Heroes that like to mouth off *'Crowded': Heroes who have more than one personality at one point *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'Portable': Heroes who can teleport (in the original game) *'Stick It': Heroes that use pole weapons *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Story Chapters DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds - Mission 4: It's-a me, Pika-rio! *'Cloning AISO': Grants Do I know you? to Divided We Stand - Divided We Stand's cooldown is reduced to 2 Rounds DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds - Mission 4: It's-a me, Pika-rio! (epic) *'Multismashing AISO': Grants MEEPWNED! to Geostike - Geostrike gains Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) Trivia *The second part of Meepo's recruitment quote, And remember that the best thing about me... is that there are many me's. is a reference to a quote from Agent Smith, the main villain of the Matrix movie series, who has the power to transform people into clones of himself. *Meepo's fourth move quote, "You are many? I am more than you, dear Legion!", refers to Legion, a Marvel -and many other media- anti-hero, and to his famous quote "My name is Legion, for we are many!". *In the original Dota2 game, Meepo is known for being the most difficult character to use because of the great number of different characters the player has to control (the original one and up to 4 clones, and if one of them dies the other ones die too), but at the same time he's the game's strongest hero if used correctly. *Always in Dota2, Meepo's first and third ability are switched in comparison to this appearance. *Meepo is the hero (in the MAA:FF Wiki) who can take the highest number of turns per round: up to 5, if the whole party can survive enough for him to use Divided We Stand 4 times (which takes a total of 12 rounds, considering the cooldowns and the rounds where the ability is used). Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers Category:200 CP Category:Special Operations Heroes